Fisto
|location =Cerulean Robotics Atomic Wrangler casino (after Wang Dang Atomic Tango) |quests =Wang Dang Atomic Tango |special = |tag skills =Combat Skill: 60 Attack Damage: 5 |level =8 |alignment =Neutral |dialogue =VFSFisto.txt |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Nobody |actor =Dante Reid |designer =Robert Lee |edid =VFSFisto |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Fisto (Fully Integrated Security Technotronic Officer) is a protectron that may be reprogrammed to serve as a robotic prostitute in Cerulean Robotics in Freeside in 2281. Background The Fully Integrated Security Technotronic Officer (abbreviated to "Fisto" by the Courier for convenience) is unique and the only intact protectron robot located in the ruins of Cerulean Robotics. Fisto can be reprogrammed to serve as a sexbot for the quest Wang Dang Atomic Tango, in which James Garret asks the Courier to find a sexbot for a "customer." Fisto has significantly more health than a standard protectron. However, unlike other protectrons, Fisto's built-in lasers are not operational, thus forcing him to rely on weak punches to inflict damage. As he suffers from a protectron's slow walking speed, this severely limits his offensive capabilities. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Wang Dang Atomic Tango: Fisto is the only robot that can be programmed as the sexbot needed to complete this quest for James Garret. Other interactions The Courier can have sex with Fisto regardless of gender. This will take an in-game time of one hour, with the screen going black for about five seconds and drilling sounds being played. Notes * James Garret's dialogue suggests that he has always wanted a sexbot, therefore Fisto may be for his own personal use. * If the Courier has the Animal Friend perk, the giant rats that inhabit Cerulean Robotics will not be hostile towards the Courier, but will be hostile towards Fisto. Fisto's weak offensive capabilities might not be enough to defend himself against the rats. Killing a rat will not prompt any of the others to become hostile to the Courier, unless they were hurt indirectly by an explosive. * Even after being reprogrammed with Ralph's sexbot holodisk, if the Courier speaks to Fisto it will still say generic protectron lines such as "Protect and Serve!" * Fisto informs the Courier that he will need upgrades to boost his "performance" capabilities; however, no such upgrades are available. * Fisto only attacks with its right arm. * If the Courier has the Wild Wasteland trait, Fisto can potentially be attacked by Maud's Muggers. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Fisto appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Fisto was created by Robert Lee.Formspring Bugs * After recruiting Fisto and returning to the Atomic Wrangler, speaking to it and declining its services will give the Courier 10 caps. This can be done as many times as desired. While only a small amount, it is a very convenient source of caps to gamble in the casino. The reason to this bug is that the answer he gives for declining his services is the same as the one he gives when the PC asks for a refund. * The Courier can program Fisto even without the holotape from Ralph in their inventory. After programming the sexbot, the holotape is still obtainable. * If the Courier talks to Fisto after telling him to go to the Atomic Wrangler (before he reaches it) he will say "protect and serve" in a very sharp or acute voice. However, if one attempts to pickpocket him, he will say "protect and serve" but in a deep voice. * It doesn't matter if the Courier is standing or crouching; Fisto will say "protect and serve" in a similar manner to Primm Slim, or in the regular Protectron tone. * After having sex with Fisto at the Atomic Wrangler, the Courier will be able to ask for its services. Upon entering the bedroom however, the only option will be giving up on sex and getting a refund. * Sometimes, Fisto won't activate even though the Courier has successfully hacked the computer. Since no other options are available, the player may have to reload a previous save. * Occasionally Fisto will not move after he is programmed, but when upon reaching the Atomic Wrangler he will be there. * Once Fisto has left the building, if the Courier tries to head to the Old Mormon Fort the game may start lagging heavily and eventually freeze, forcing one to restart the console. ** Solution: Heading through a door leading to Freeside first and then heading to the Old Mormon Fort. This should prevent any lagging or freezing. Category:Freeside characters Category:Atomic Wrangler characters Category:Protectron characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas sleeping partners Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers de:Fisto es:Fisto it:Fisto ru:Фисто uk:Фісто